Maximum Ride: On The Run
by xAngelReaperx
Summary: Two girls are on the run. They escaped the school 10 days ago.They get involved with the MR gang by having a little mishap with Erasers and Flyboys. Warning: OCs This is before Fang left. Full summary inside! Please read it sounds better than it looks.
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride: On the Run**

**Me: Bonjour! Angel-san here! I finally made a regular Maximum Ride fanfic! I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Sapphire and Ruby.**

**All: Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: 2 girls are on the run. They escaped the school 10 days ago. They get involved with the MR gang by having a mishap with Erasers and Flyboys. While fighting Sapphire almost gets killed. This happens before Fang leaves. This might have Iggy/OC and Gazzy/OC, but Fax will never change!**

Chapter 1: On the Run

Sapphire P.O.V. **(My OC)**

I've been on the run for 10 days with my little sister Ruby.

"Come on, Ruby!" I told Ruby while we were running for our lives. You could hear the buzzing of machines and wolves in the distance behind us. Right then my sister tripped on nothing while grasping my hand causing me to go down with her.

"How did you trip!" I asked her while picking myself up.

"Pain." She told me. Then and there I knew immediately it was her wings. Ever since we left the school we were attacked constantly. The last time we got attacked by Erasers and they hurt her wings, it's been on and off hurting and now they decide to hurt.

When I tried to pull her up and put her on my back she yelps in pain. Instead of trying to pull her up, I drag her along, avoiding anything sharp enough to cause her pain, but it slows us down a lot. The Erasers and the Flyboys would be on us any second.

After going a little longer the Erasers and Flyboys were here. **(A/N: Just so you know I forgot to mention that they're in the woods.)**

One Eraser said "You girls shouldn't have run away. But as the saying goes 'you can run but you can't hide.'"

Right when they were about to attack, seven shadows passed over head. The seven figures landed around me and Ruby in a big circle, defending us from the Erasers and Flyboys. In the meantime, I kneeled down and started to attend to Ruby.

"Extend your wings, Ruby." I told my sister.

"Okay." she replied.

She extended her wings but I could tell it was painful by the look on her face.

She said "I'm fine, Sapphire. I really am. Just go fight."

"Alright, I'll do it. But just because you asked me to." I said standing up.

_I could use my martial arts skills,_ I thought, _or my teleporting skill_s. A familiar scream ripped me out of my reverie and filled my ears with the sound.

"Ruby!" I screamed whirling around and teleporting to her. Once I got a chance, I put up a force field around us. Right when I put it up an Eraser smacked into it, the Eraser hit it so hard that the Eraser was knocked off balance and blew me back a couple of feet.

When I got over my shock of hitting the ground so hard, an Eraser jumped on me. At first I felt the Eraser slash at my stomach but then everything went numb. I could see my blood everywhere, that's probably why I heard a voice scream "Sister!"

I knew it had to be Ruby. _I've got to help her_, I thought. That's when everything went black.

**Me: What do you guys think! I thought it was awesome! ^.^**

**Sapphire: Why am I the one who gets hurt?**

**Ruby: Me too!**

**Me: I can't tell you it would ruin the effect of the story! BUT!**

**Ruby: What?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Ruby and Sapphire: * facepalm* Please R&R for her sake!**

**Me: Oh yeah I made a story called **_**Maximum's Twilight**_** and please give me **_**at least**_** 5 reviews! See ya!**


	2. Fanfiction petition

**Me: Sorry, this isn't an update or anything...**

Ever since it has opened, had always been a place for avid fans-of ANYTHING-to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines, and scenarios shine through.

Now all of sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They're removing anything involving sexual situations, violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

Fanfiction has always been always been a place for us writers to, 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we're having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? The whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FANFICTION!

Sign here on: petitions/fanfictions/-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
